


Happy Birthday

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's birthday didn't go very well, and Harry wants to make it up to her. Murphy has a few ideas about how he can do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larabeckinsale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larabeckinsale/gifts).



> Minor spoilers for things mentioned in "Blood Rites," but that's about it.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut, not to mention the first time in a while I've actually done any writing. Basically, it's just a random piece of smut that I felt like writing, for my favorite pairing.

Karrin downed the bottle of Mac’s dark in a few gulps, and I raised my eyebrows at her.  


“Shut up, Harry.” She glared at me.  


“I didn’t say anything.” I said.  


“No, but you were thinking it.”  


I sighed. Maybe I had been. The birthday dinner we’d just come from had not ended well, thanks to the fact that Karrin’s ex-husband was going to be her brother-in-law soon. Well, to be frank, “it hadn’t ended well” was an understatement. Murph and Lisa had gotten into a full-blown shouting match, dragging out issues from as far back as childhood from what I’d been able to tell. And Karrin might have punched Rick if her mom hadn’t intervened.  


I ran my hand through my hair. “Karrin, I’m sorry if I made anything worse. If there’s anything I can do…”  


She looked up at me, an odd look settling on her face. “Actually, there is.” She said, “come here.” She patted the spot on the couch next to her. Shrugging, I sat down and turned to her.  


“So what— _mmmph_!” I was cut off when Karrin grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled us closer together, jamming her lips against mine. My eyes went wide when her tongue touched mine. I could taste the beer she’d been drinking. She didn’t try and slow anything down, pushing me against the back of the couch while she straddled me. The intensity of the kiss made it seem as though she was trying to devour my lips.  


At last, gasping for air, we broke apart. My cheeks were burning, and they must’ve been at least as red as Karrin’s. I met her eyes for a moment, and her pupils were so wide that I could barely see the brilliant blue of her irises.  


“You asked me if there was something you could do?” A shiver raced through my body at the lower, throatier sound of her voice. I nodded, afraid to speak. “You can do _me_.”  


“Murph…”  


“Harry, I’ve had a pretty shitty week, and this dinner definitely made things worse. So right now, I really want a good fuck, preferably with someone I trust.” She ran her hands up my chest, grinding her hips against mine. I stared at her, hardly able to believe what was happening. It took me a long time to realize that what I feel for Karrin is anything more than friendship, but some of that is pure physical attraction. I’d denied that I was attracted to her for years, but once I realized it, I finally started to notice just how fucking hot she is.  


“Harry? Earth to- _ah_!” She gasped as I kissed her back. Her eyes were only half open, and I could feel the heat of her cheeks. She bit down on my lower lip, and pulled away a little. Not enough to really hurt me, but enough to make my eyes go wide. My hands traveled down to her hips and grabbed them, pressing her down on me, my cock getting harder, and I knew she could feel it through her pants. We kept kissing, sliding off the couch and onto the floor as we did so.  


She pulled away and slid down my body, her hands slowly undoing my belt and working at the waist of my jeans. “Oh fuck, Harry. I want to suck you so bad.” She murmured. My belt was off, and she flung it into some far corner of her living room. She undid my fly, and paused, laughing at my Darth Vader boxers.  


“Hey, it’s not like I knew I was going to get laid today.” I said, pouting. She giggled, and squeezed me through the boxers.  


“So hard, Harry.” She said. I lifted my hips, and she yanked the jeans and boxers down, my cock springing out and standing at attention. She grinned at me. “Oh, I’m going to have _fun_ with this.” Her small hand barely fit all the way around my cock, and her eyes widened.  


Slowly, she began to stroke me, and I moaned as she did. I grabbed at the carpet and watched her. She had all her attention focused on my dick, looking at it with half-lidded eyes.  


“Karrin!” I groaned. She smiled up at me, and her head moved closer to my cock. I could feel her breath on me as she stroked me. And when she ran her tongue along my tip, just _barely_ touching it, I convulsed. My hips bucked up, but she pressed down on me, keeping me down on the floor.  


“Ah-ah, Harry. Stay there.” She said, and took my tip into her mouth. And I realized just how long it’s been since anything like this happened to me.  


“Oh hell’s bells Karrin!” I gasped. She hummed, and took me deeper, and I realized that I wasn’t going to last much longer. It had been way too long since I’d been with a woman. Karrin looked up at me, making eye contact for a second, and then she went back down. She took my entire length in her mouth, and moaned around it.  


I lost control. My hips tried to move, but she held me down and kept my cock in her mouth as I came. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d cum at all, and that showed. Karrin tried to keep the entire load in her mouth, but it ended up being too much. She took her mouth away from my cock and swallowed what she could, while more landed on her face and on my groin.  


I stared at her, still not entirely comprehending what was happening. Karrin laughed at me as she wiped off her face with my discarded boxers.  


“Christ, Harry, how long has it been for you?” She asked, unbuttoning my shirt. I shrugged, and started to do the same with hers. Soon enough I was completely naked, and Karrin was nude from the waist up. I went to undo her belt and start getting her pants off, when she put her hand on mine. “Harry, just a question. I really want to ride your face while you eat me out. Do you have a problem with that?”  


I shook my head, grinning. “Not at all, Karrin.” I didn’t even bother to pull her belt out of the loops. I just undid the buckle and yanked them down. Her panties were bright pink, with little black flowers on them. I could see a bit of golden hair poking out at the top, and I brushed my thumb along the bottom of her panties.  


“Dammit, Harry! Stop staring and get my damn panties off!” She growled down at me. I hooked my thumbs through the waistband and pulled them down, my hands against her legs as they moved down.  


Karrin stepped out of her pants and panties, smirking at me. “Lie down, Harry. Lie down and let me ride your fucking face.” She said, tossing me a pillow from the couch. I put it under my head and did as she ordered. She turned around and lowered herself down above me, legs on either side of my head. Her wet, pink folds hovered above me, supported by her strong thighs and her hands on my chest. I stuck my tongue out and licked her, covering as much area as I could with my tongue at once. She tasted sweet and sharp, and I heard her moan as I licked her again. She lowered herself even more, and I grabbed at her hips, pulling her close to me as I lapped at her clit. Her fingernails dug into my chest, and Karrin started to ride me, making little noises of lust and enjoyment as she ground her pussy against my face. I couldn’t hear all of what she was saying, with her thighs acting as earmuffs, but she was definitely happy with my performance. I just kept licking at her, swallowing her juices, and keeping my hands on her hips.  


Karrin got up after a while, and I stared up at her, my mouth open, waiting for her to come back down. She turned around so she was facing away from me, and got back into position, grabbing my hair and controlling where my head went. I went for a different approach this time, and slid my tongue inside her as she lowered herself onto my face. She gasped, and tightened her grip on my hair. I kept going, my tongue as deep in her as it could possibly go. I moved one of my hands from her hips to her groin, and gently rubbed her clit while I continued to work my tongue around within her. I felt her back arch with the hand that was still on her hip, and I heard her moan my name.  


“Harry!”  


My other hand went back to her hip, and I moved forward a little bit, putting my lips around her clit and sucking on it a little, before going back to licking along her lips, which were dripping wet by now. I kissed them, and she gasped again, pushing herself down more. I gripped her hips tighter, probably leaving bruises, and held her where she was as best I could.  


I could feel her shaking, and then she thrust her hips down on my face, gasping and quivering as she came on my face.  
Karrin slowly collapsed on top of me, laying down on my chest, her head just below mine. She was breathing hard, and I felt the rise and fall of her chest on mine.  


I brushed her hair away from her face, and Karrin rolled her eyes at me. “Don’t get all cuddly or anything, Harry. I’m just waiting until you get it up again.”  


“Well then can we wait in your bedroom? Your floor isn’t very comfortable.” She shrugged and stood up, beckoning for me to follow her. I did, and my eyes drifted down to her ass as she walked.  


Karrin had a _damn_ fine ass.  


I lay down on her bed, and she climbed back on top of me.  


“Tell you what, Harry. You’ve been a good boy tonight—“  


“Boy?” I interrupted, “I am most definitely a Man, Karrin!”  


She laughed. It did very nice things to her chest. “Fine, fine. Since you’ve been a good man tonight, I’ll let you pick the position. How does that sound?”  


I nodded. “Sounds good. Are-are there any rules I should know about?”  


“I’ll tell you if it comes up. Well, other than the obvious one, which is ‘no anal’. Not tonight, anyway.”  


“Oka—not tonight?” I gaped at her.  


“Yeah. Maybe some other time, if you’re lucky.” She ran a finger down my chest. “So, what do you say? How do you want to fuck me?”  


I pondered it for a moment. I had, admittedly, fantasized about this. But now that it was actually happening, my mind was drawing a blank.  


Karrin seemed to understand this, and took the initiative. She looked down at my cock, which had gotten hard again. She reached over to her bedside table and opened one of the drawers, rummaging around for something.  


That something ended up being a condom. She opened the packaging and slowly rolled it onto my dick.  


“Made a decision yet?” She asked me, looking up from where she lay. “Because if not, I’m just gonna ride your dick, Harry.”  


“Actually…I want to do you from behind, Karrin.” I said. She nodded, and grinned at me.  


“Oh, I bet you do. Wanna look at my ass while you fuck me, Harry?”  


“Yeah.” I moved over and let her get into position on the bed. She was on her hands and knees, legs spread apart. She looked back at me and shook her ass as I knelt behind her. With one hand I gripped her hip, where I could already see slight bruises forming from earlier. With the other I positioned my tip at her entrance.  


I went in slowly, and Karrin gasped as I got a bit deeper. Then, she moved her hips backwards, taking in even more of me, making me moan.  
“C’mon, Harry. _Fuck_ me.” She said, looking over her shoulder at me. I adjusted my grip on her hips, and began to move mine. Slow at first, but it felt too good to stay at that pace for long. I thrusted my hips forward, burying myself to the hilt inside Karrin. She gasped at how deep I was in her, and I could feel her clench around me. I withdrew almost all the way, and then plunged back into her. Each thrust drew another gasp or moan from her lips, and each one was just a little quicker than the one before it.  


“Oh! Harry!” She groaned as I sped up. “Fuck, Harry! Pull my hair while you fuck me!”  


Well, I wasn’t about to disobey a direct order. I moved my right hand, my undamaged hand, away from her hip and undid her ponytail. It fell around her face in a golden curtain, and I grabbed as much of it as I could, gently pulling her head back.  


“Like that, Karrin?” I whispered in her ear. She shivered, and pushed her hips back, taking more of me in once again.  


“Yeah, Harry. That’s it.”  


I kept thrusting into her, and whenever I drew back, Karrin pushed her hips backwards, trying to keep me inside her just a bit more.  


I don’t know how long we went for. But finally, we both got close to the peak. I could feel both of our bodies tightening up as our orgasms approached. I reached around and rubbed Karrin, focusing on the tiny little nub of flesh. She gasped, and then clenched tight around me, while I thrust into her even harder than before. It only took a few more thrusts for me to cum. My body tensed, and then shuddered as I released. I could feel Karrin shaking, quivering around my shaft as she came too.  


Once we’d caught our breath and gotten rid of the condom, Karrin lay down on on top of me once again, our chests moving up and down in sync.  


“Mmmm, Harry?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Stay here tonight, ok?” She ruffled my hair, and I did the same to hers in return.  


I nodded, and we fell asleep together.


End file.
